The present invention relates generally to self-propelled crop harvesting machines, such as combines, and, more particularly, to improvements in construction of the operator's cab to maximize the operator's vision of the crop harvesting operation.
Modern self-propelled crop harvesting machines are generally equipped with an enclosed operator's cab in which the operator is seated to control the harvesting operation of his machine. Such operator's cabs are generally provided with environmental controls, such as air conditioning and sound absorbing materials, to improve the quality of the work environment for the operator. Operator cabs are generally mounted at an elevated position on the crop harvesting machine to afford the operator a field of view of the harvesting operation relating to the gathering of crop material from the field in which he is operating. To permit this field of view, the cab enclosure is provided with a number of transparent panels, normally glass, supported from vertical posts extending between the floor member and the roof member of the cab.
Typically, the glass panels are supported from rubber glazing elements that encircle each panel of glass. Each glazing element is supported from one of the vertical posts or other portions of the cab housing to completely encircle the perimeter of the glazing elements. As a result, each joint between adjacent glass panels is provided with two glazing elements plus a structural element of the cab separating and supporting the adjacent glazing elements. While this approach offers easy assembly and serviceability, a great amount of visual obstruction is encountered. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an operator's cab for a self-propelled crop harvesting machine that provides glass support having minimal visual obstruction without loss of structural strength of the structural elements.